


Correlation, Not Causation

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: jeb adopts deimos asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Shortly after "Race to the Top"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Correlation, Not Causation

“Do you understand why I chose you over Sanford?” Christoff stares ahead, otherwise not acknowledging Deimos. 

There were too many elevator rides here. The hacker didn’t like it, he felt so vulnerable near the doctor. “… No.” The hacker had assumed that Christoff had just taken him unknowingly. That it was a mistake. But Christoff implied that it was not the case. Deimos keeps giving Christoff nervous glances while the doctor stares ahead at the doors. “… Why?”

“I know who you are.” Christoff says coldly, brow furrowing a bit. “What you are.”

Deimos’ nervousness becomes genuine fear at this point. Of course Christoff would know what he was. And would want to finish the job. Deimos couldn’t stand a chance against the doctor, both of them knew that at this point, Christoff had spent the first dozen floors of the Science Tower watching the hacker’s combat prowess, and it wasn’t promising. 

“… What is your reason for doing this, Deimos?” Christoff asks, finally looking down at the smaller man. “I know why Hank does, and I’m assuming Sanford’s goals are not too different from yours. I know that the two of you work for an organisation of some sort, correct?”

“I…” Deimos fidgets, drawing his eyes to the metal panels that made up the floor of the elevator. “… We- we do, yes.” He says quietly. 

“And what are their goals?” Christoff prods further.

“I’m- I-“ Deimos didn’t have a proper answer. He knew why 2B wanted to use him. That was simple enough. “They- they want us to safely incapacitate Project Nexus.” He says. “And- they saw that Sanford and I had experience here, and that we’d be familiar with the city and the Science Tower’s layout.” Though that was made elementary with the addition of Christoff to the team. Both Hank and Christoff could do what Sanford and Deimos could do, but better. At least Sanford had a skill that neither Hank or Christoff had, though Deimos could probably be replaced without a hitch. The only thing that Deimos has going for him was…

“And why did you leave?” Christoff asks. “And does that have anything to do with why you agreed to do this?”

“… Slightly.” Not really. Deimos only escaped with Sanford because of the piss poor treatment in the S-3LF training program. They were training him to be an exact replica of Him. But he wasn’t. Deimos couldn’t be. He was similar to Him in genetics only.

“… They intend to use you to replace him, right?” Christoff asks. “The director?”

“… Yeah.” Deimos says dejectedly. And despite that act of rebellion against the Nexus Core, he was dragged back into the same position they wanted him in from the start. He was made to be Phobos’ replacement. Though they’d already created a better clone for the job.

Christoff stays quiet for a little while. “Alright.” He says after an extended period of silence. “I choose to appreciate that they used the most archaic form of cloning to make you.”

“…?”

“Because you’re not Phobos.” Christoff clarifies.

“I didn’t need you to tell me that. I’ve known that.”

“I’m saying that as a good thing,” The doctor says gently as the doors to the elevator open up again. “What little traits you share with him, aside from appearance, are the few positive ones.”


End file.
